Dirty Little Secret
by rawrmebaby
Summary: “Oh what a tangled web we weave, When first we practice to deceive” -Sir Walter Scott
1. Squeaky Doors and Fucktards

"Stupid freakin rich kids...can't do anything for them selves...think they'd have some art prodigies at that uppity school..." I kept mumbling under my breath until I realized I reached my destination. Taking several deep breaths I steeled my nerves for what was about to come. _Oh calm your shit Eloisa, your going into a high school not being thrown to the wolves_. I walked up the seemingly endless stairs and into the large oak doors, trying to ignore the whispers and stares of the kids along the way. They hated me and trust me when I said the feeling was mutual, but there was nothing I could do about them now so I just kept heading towards the back room.

"Okay I think that we all know our parts and such, now we're just waiting for Ms. Mancini so we can start the sets."

"Well what the hell is taking her so long, some of us have things to get to." I bristled immediately as the remnants of the conversation floated out the room towards me. _I'm doing these pompous assholes a favor and they have the nerve to be so ungrateful?_ I had to take a couple more of those cleaning breaths before I opened the door to the expansive auditorium. About 30 heads turned towards the back where a loud noise made by the door announced my arrival. _These people practically own the world with all the money they have, but they can't get a damn door that doesn't squeak? _I grimaced inwardly as I walked down the slope leading to the stage. I didn't even bother looking at there faces when I walked straight up to the drama teacher. I knew exactly what I would see: curiosity, confusion, annoyance, and most of all probably anger. I wasn't lying when I said they hated me.

"Mr. Johnson I apologize for being late, there was traffic and the bus was at a standstill for at least thirty minutes." I plastered on a fake smile and move to stand next to him, facing the kids that were there.

"It's no problem Ms. Mancini, I understand completely. The important thing is that you're here now and we can start. Everyone this is Eloisa Mancini, she's one of the top students at Brooklyn's Institute of Design and will be helping us with some of the larger pieces of the set. I expect everyone to be courteous and help to make her feel welcome." I fought not to roll my eyes as I peeled off my trench coat and put it on the chair behind me._ As if I could ever feel all warm and cozy in this hellhole._ When I turned back around I saw everyone's eyes looking at me expectantly. _What the fuck are they all staring at; I swear all these people have eye problems. _

"Ms. Mancini, I asked if you would care to say a few words." Now it was my turn to stare at them as I searched for something to say.

"Damn I know Brooklyn schools are shit but didn't they teach you how to string a sentence together?" The room erupted in laughter while Mr. Johnson tried to regain control. My eyes were scanning the room for the jerk who was about to get my boot up his ass. A muscular tanned boy was in the middle of the stage taking high fives and pats on the back so I assumed I found my man. His back was turned to me so when I walked up to him he didn't notice me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around thinking I was one of the idiots praising him, his raised palm in midair waiting for my high five. I took a step back so he could see the smirk on my face and punched him right in the nose, leaving him sprawling on the floor.

"Yeah they taught me how to form sentences. They also taught me how to knock out cocky fucktards like you!"


	2. Pink Tongues and Moist Lips

The room went quiet before everyone was laughing. Some of the guys tried to congratulate me but I clearly had on my 'don't fucking touch me or you'll be laid out on this floor too' face, because they back up real quick. What really sickened me were all the girls rushing over to help Fucktard. _He got punched out by a 5'foot girl; I'm pretty damn sure he'll live to see another day._ Standing there watching all the chaos was when I realized that my hand was aching a little bit. _No way am I gonna be out of commission just because some idiot tried to be funny. _

"Any of you can tell me where I can get some ice for my hand?" I looked around at all the faces hoping someone would just point towards the nurse's office or something, but that would be too easy.

"Ms. Mancini I think that since you couldn't control your temper maybe you can accompany Mr. Black to the nurse's office to get his nose check. I'm sure she would be more than happy to get some ice for that hand." I moved my hands toward my back, clenching them so I didn't have the urge to punch him too.

"Mr. Johnson, sir, don't you think after me knocking this kid out that it would do more harm then good to make me spend anymore time than necessary with him?"

"Oh please, you didn't knock me out. It was a sucker punch!" I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to salvage his dignity. _Seriously, this shit is getting annoying. I came here to paint, not argue with jerkoffs. _

"I won't hear anymore of this nonsense. You two have wasted enough time as it is. Eloisa, you will help Jacob to the nurse's office and the rest of you will start by painting the cut out trees." Mr. Johnson turned his back before I could plead my case one last time. I begrudgingly walked over towards Fucktard grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Fuck off my arm already you don't have to pull me, I know how to walk!"

"If only you knew how to shut the fuck up, them maybe we would get along." I bit back sarcastically. Five minutes past with us just walking in silence before I realized we past the same class room twice. I gritted my teeth and turned around to find Fucktard staring at my ass.

"First off Fucktard, stop staring at my ass. And second, why have we past the same goddamn classroom twice, where the hell is the nurse's office anyway!" I was tired and aggravated and really just wanted this day to end and he was really starting to piss me off.

"One, if you don't want people to stare at your ass, don't wear leather pants and two, you just walked away and never asked me where the office was." I stood there staring at him for what seemed like hours. I was this close to having a nervous breakdown and he's telling me I shouldn't have worn leather pants? I didn't even know what was happening before I launched my self at him, trying to hit anything in sight. But he was just too fast and pinned me against the locker with his body, pulling my arms up over my head and holding them with both of his. We were both breathing heavily into each other faces for a couple of minutes before he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Stop. Fucking. Hitting. Me" he said in a low growl which immediately shot through me towards my core. I couldn't lie and say he wasn't attractive. He was about 6'4 with long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had smooth russet skin, dark expressive eyes, and full pink lips. _No, don't you dare think about the lips. It's your kryptonite you idiot! _It was too late. I was openly staring at them now and I moaned softly when I saw his pink tongue peek out to kick his lips. _Fucking hell...get out of here you idiot! _I shook my head to clear the haze that settled and pushed him off me roughly.

"Go to the nurse by your damn self" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked back to the auditorium. Grabbing my coat and without a word to anyone else I walked out of the building and towards home.

The bus ride and walk home cleared my head and effectively calmed me down. I walked a little slower as I neared my loft and took the time to soak in the scenery around me. I'm convinced there's nothing more beautiful than New York City in the fall. The changing colors of the leaves and the hustle and bustle of the pedestrians made the city come alive. Eventually I moved inside, kicking off my shoes off once I was in my room. I hopped into the shower and when the hot water hit me I relaxed further to the point where I could hardly remember what had me tense in the first place. I got out when the water started to run cooler and went to get dressed. Thirty minutes later my feet were following the familiar path to Pink Ladies and I could let my mind wander. What happened in the hallway with Fucktard was hot...extremely hot. All that pent up aggression that I usually pour into my paintings got dumped on him and instead of just moving out of the way, he took charge. _Since when were we into that Dom/Sub shit? _I groaned loudly and scrubbed my face with my palms. I really, really shouldn't be thinking about anything that had to do with the works: take charge, hot, pink lips, tongue and Fucktard. That'll just lead to trouble. I breezed though my shift at the diner, pretty lucky that it was a slow day. Even Laura, my boss seemed to tell that I was a little distracted. I climbed into bed that night mentally and physically exhausted, just hoping for a dreamless night. But as soon as my head hit the pillow and my eyes shut close, I was assaulted with images of pink tongues and moist lips. I shot out of bed and pulled on the ends of my hair.

"Oh for fucksake, seriously?" I dropped my head onto the pillow unceremoniously.

This was gonna be one long ass night.


End file.
